yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kokoro Momoiro
Kokoro Momoiro ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School und ein Teil der Mobbing-Clique. Aussehen Kokoro hat hellbraune Augen und blonde Haare, welche vorne hellrosa gefärbt sind. Ihre Haare sind nach hinten toupiert und fallen ihr locker auf die Schultern, vorne umrahmen zwei große gelockte Strähnen ihr Gesicht. Vor der Toupierung sind eine hellblaue Schleife, mit einem großen rosa Herz in der Mitte, und zwei kleine rosa Blumen befestigt. Kokoro trägt rosa Lipgloss, hellbeigen Lidschatten, rosa Rouge und lila Nagellack, zudem hat sie gebräunte Haut. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an, allerdings ist ihr Rock kürzer als bei den anderen Schülerinnen. Dazu trägt sie einen fliederfarbenen Hoodie, der um ihre Hüfte gebunden ist, 6 Scrunchies, in den Farben knall rosa, hellblau und rosa, jeweils 3 an einem Arm und weiße Stulpen. Ihre Unterhose ist pink. Kokoros Schultasche, welche stets an ihrer linken Schulter hängt, ist rosa und hat weiße Henkel. Unten rechts sind zwei kleine rosa Herzen auf die Tasche aufgedruckt. Ihre Handyhülle ist knallpink, hat auf der Vorderseite unten einen kleinen weißen Strasstein in Herzform und ist hinten mit Strassteinen besetzt. Auf der Rückseite ihrer Handyhülle sind drei große weiße Straßsteine in Herzform und an ihrem Handy hängt ein Anhänger, ein großes rosa Herz. Persönlichkeit thumb|Kokoro posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Kokoro die Persönlichkeit Handysüchtig. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie ihr Handy zücken und ein Foto von Yandere-chan schießen. Hat sie ein Foto geschossen, wird sie aus der Schule fliehen und währenddessen das Foto an die Polizei schicken. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Sie ist Teil der Mobbing-Clique, das bedeutet, dass sobald ein oder mehrere Schüler eine Reputation haben die niedriger als -33 ist, sie mit ihren Freundinnen den Schüler mit der niedrigsten Reputation mobben wird. Versucht man ein Foto von ihr zu machen, wird sie fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Laut ihrem Schülerprofil gibt sie vor Mobbing abzulehnen, aber privat schikaniert sie Leute die sie nicht mag. Insgeheim ist ihre Lieblingsaktivität andere zu beschämen und lächerlich zu machen. Routine Zitate "Are you talking about that guy with all the stubble on his face? He, like, REALLY needs to shave it off. It's like he doesn't even know what a razor is!" "Redest Du von dem Kerl mit den ganzen Stoppeln im Gesicht? Er muss sie WIRKLICH abrasieren. Es ist, als wüsste er nicht einmal, was ein Rasiermesser ist!" -Kokoro, wenn man sie fragt, was sie von Gema Taku hält- Trivia *Sie wurde im Build vom 2. Februar 2018 eingefügt. Illustrationen Bullies.jpg|Altes Thumbnail von Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator Galerie Student_84(bugged).png|1. Porträt, vom 02. Februar 2018 & 3. Porträt, vom 04. Februar 2018 Student_84.png|2. Portrait, vom 03. Februar 2018 Kokoronew.png|4. Porträt, vom 05. Dezember 2018 & 6. Porträt, vom 11. Dezember 2018 Kokoroanzug.png|5. Porträt, vom 06. Dezember 2018 KokoroProfil.png|1. Profil, vom 02. Februar 2018 KokoroProfilnew1.png|2. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 KokoroProfilnew.png|3. Profil, vom 15. Januar 2019 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Handysüchtig Kategorie:Mobbing-Clique Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Klasse 1-2